1. Field
The present application generally relates to ion implanters, and, more particularly, to a beam control assembly to shape a ribbon beam of ions for ion implantation.
2. Related Art
Ion implanters are used to implant ions in various applications, including semiconductor device fabrication. As depicted in FIG. 1, an ion implanter 100 typically includes an ion source 102 configured to generate the ions, an accelerator 104 configured to accelerate the ions to a desired energy, a beam control assembly 106 configured to shape the ions into a desired pattern, and a target area 108 configured to position the work piece, such as a wafer in semiconductor device fabrication, for ion implantation.
To increase throughput, particularly in semiconductor applications, a ribbon beam of ions is used. In particular, with reference to FIG. 2A, a ribbon beam 202 can be generated and used to implant ion in an area of a work piece, such as a wafer in semiconductor applications. As depicted in FIG. 2A, ribbon beam 202 has a beam width 204 and travels in a beam direction 206.
Various conventional devices and techniques exist for controlling ribbon beam 202. For example, see, U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,713, issued Jul. 18, 2006, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,607, issued Aug. 23, 2005, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes. These conventional devices and techniques have various shortcomings in shaping a ribbon beam of ions for ion implantation.